


there is no number (#3)

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gymnastics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was: meet in gymnastics class au</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is no number (#3)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aintitfun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintitfun/gifts).



Josh has no idea what he's doing here.

Seriously. He might look good in a leotard, but he's the least flexible person he knows. He can backflip and stand on his hands sort of, but that's exactly all he can do.

He's standing next to some guy who looks about as uncomfortable as he feels.

"I have no idea why I chose this is my elective," the guy says.

"My friend made me," Josh tells him. "I don't know about you."

The guy sighs. "I wasn't there when we had to fill out the forms, and my friend put that in as a joke."

Josh nods. "My sympathies, man."

"Thank you," the guy says gloomily.

They start off with some stretches, and Josh would once again like to state that he's the least flexible person he knows. Even the guy he just met, Tyler, as he was told, is slightly more flexible.

They both can't touch their toes.

Josh can do cartwheels though, as he discovers. Tyler looks betrayed when Josh executes a flawless cartwheel followed by a handstand that lasts about two seconds.

"How did you do that?" he asks.

"You like, run and put your hands out on your side and then... cartwheel."

Tyler stares at him.

"I'm not very good at teaching," Josh admits.

"You don't say," Tyler says.

He does manage to stand on his hands when Josh holds his legs up.

After Tyler finally falls over, they look over and watch their other classmates who are executing all sorts of flips.

Tyler sighs. "Do you think I can transfer?"

Josh snorts. "I'll go with you."

"Don't. You look too good in a leotard," Tyler says before blushing.

Josh pauses. "Really?"

Tyler scratches the back of his head. "Uh..."

Hoping he's not misreading the signals, Josh says, "You look pretty good in one too."

"I do?" Tyler says, and Josh notes that he's blushing even harder.

"Yeah," Josh says. "You do."

Tyler's face is bright red, and Josh thinks he might enjoy high school gymnastics.

**Author's Note:**

> Find prompts [here](http://solo-chaos.tumblr.com/post/96228144689/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short-fic) and request them [here](http://www.solo-chaos.tumblr.com/ask).  
> Or submit your own!


End file.
